Under the Twilight
by Ryuko Ishida
Summary: Warning PG13 for language! This is set in the modern times. It's the last day of school and Inuyasha and Kagome are going to a party in the modern time held by one of Kagome's friends. Sango and Miroku planned to go but a mere coinsidense put them in a re


Under the Twilight

- a story written by Meeko Melodie  
  
Summary: This is set in the modern times and the whole gang is students in a high school in Japan. It's the last day of school and Inuyasha and Kagome are going to a party in the modern time held by one of Kagome's friends. Sango and Miroku planned to go but a mere coincidence put them in a really romantic situation . . . too romantic! Mir X San Rated "R" for language . . . a one shot story!  
  
Meeko: So here I am, writing a story on Inuyasha, which by the way, does not belong to me!

####### 

"So, Sango, are you going to Yura's end-of-school-year party or what?" a girl with long black hair asked.

"What do you think genius?" the girl with the same long hair tied up in a high pony tail named Sango asked her best friend in sarcasm, "wake up, Kagome, I will never embarrass myself in front of all those people." It wasn't even about the embarrassing part; Sango thought to herself, it was more like depressing. She brushed her uniform skirt flat uncomfortably.

"So you don't have a boyfriend or a dance partner that night," Kagome said, knowing her friend's thoughts, "like that was embarrassing. Just lighten up a little and have some fun, will ya?"

"Besides," Kagome grinned slightly," you have Miroku, don't you?" 

"Please," Sango rolled her eyes, "don't even mention that name. He has just been a pervert this morning and groped me for how many times now? At least four." Wait, why did I even care how many times Miroku touched me? Sango thought with disbelief.

The two girls reached an old Japanese shrine and Kagome waved goodbye as she ran up the stairs. Sango continued her way towards the beach at the end of the Japanese harbor.

Strong sea wind whipped across Sango's pale face as she walked along the wet sand on her bear feet; the cool water were splashing lightly against her tingling toes. Teenagers were occupied with summer after-school activities on the crowned beach. Volleyball nets were set up, beach towels were laid on the warm sand and people were yelling back and forth to each other in an exciting game of ultimate Frisbee.

Sango chose a spot near a group of ultimate players and laid her back against a log. She took out a book "Catcher in the Rye" and started to read, absorbing herself in a trip to New York City. 

Something hit Sango's feet as she got to the best part; she looked up in surprise and saw a neon disk laying on the sand.

"Sorry, did the disk hit you?" a male voice asked. Sango looked up and saw a boy with dark blue pupils and was at the moment looking at her with concern. But a second later, "Sango. . . it's you! What a pleasant surprise!" 

"Oh, it's you," Sango said, darkly, "Miroku, the annoying bastard." She was talking to a tall boy with dark hair and a little mouse tail at the back of his head, a small silver earring was hanging on his left earlobe and he was wearing a baggy t-shirt with a pair of black shorts underneath. He was bear foot as well.

"Come on," Miroku said, grinning," you didn't actually mean that, did you?"

"It's hard to tell," Sango continued, her eyes wandered off to somewhere but Miroku's face," now get your Frisbee back and get your fat ass out of my sight." Miroku did not make any action what so ever to retrieve the disk; he continued to look at Sango, which was making her more uncomfortable by the second.

Sango, seeing Miroku not moving a muscle, sighed and started to reach for the Frisbee but at the same time, Miroku reached for it as well. Their fingers touched slightly and Sango quickly retreated her hand back, blushing without noticing it herself.

Miroku smiled. "Sango, do you. . .?" he was starting to ask something but someone interrupted him.

"Miroku! Hurry up," a rough voice shouted in a short distance; the speaker, or more like the yeller, had silver hair and a pair of fierce amber eyes: Inuyasha, Kagome's boyfriend.

"I'm coming," Miroku yelled back.

"Sorry again, but I got to go," Miroku began to run back but he turned around and said," It's nice to see you here." Without waiting for Sango's response, Miroku jogged back to his group of friends.

"Me too," Sango whispered, watching Miroku go.

#####

"I knew it," Kagome exclaimed on the other side of the phone line that evening, laughing, "Ha, I knew it! You've always love Miroku, haven't you?"

"I did not," Sango denied. 

"No, you did not," Kagome said, her laugh turned into giggles, "but you DO love him now!"

"I do not love him," Sango defended herself, "it was just a kind of feeling, a special feeling and that's it!" Yet, that wasn't true, Sango found herself thinking.

"A special feeling, huh?" Kagome snickered, "I'll bet anything, including my boyfriend here, that 'special feeling' is love." 

"What!?" Sango shouted, disbelieved, "Inuyasha is at your place right now?" Kagome had to take the receiver away from her ear a few centimeters before she continued. Beside her, Inuyasha was laying on the sofa, playing gently with Kagome's hair and was trying, unsuccessfully for the last ten minutes, to kiss her.

"Yup," Kagome said, trying not to wince at Inuyasha's touch, "so as I was saying: you love Miroku and Miroku loves you, obviously."

"What do you mean by 'Miroku loves you'?" Sango questioned, "he only loves to touch my ass whenever he has the chance." "Whatever," Kagome sighed. 

"What ever yourself," Sango shot back.

"So," Kagome said after a long silence," are you going to ask him?"

"Ask him what?" Sango asked her friend back as she played with the phone cord. "To the dance," Kagome replied. 

"Are you crazy?" was Sango's reply, "I only have this 'special feeling' thing today!" Which was not true again!

"So?" Kagome shot with her duh-I-knew-that-but-still-go-for-it kind of tone.

"So nothing," Sango said shortly. At the other side of the line, Kagome was being kissed by Inuyasha on the neck. She tried hard not to give out any weird noises that would make Sango imagine what she was doing right now. But soft groans still escaped from Kagome's lips unwillingly.

"I'll talk to you later," Sango said, trying not to laugh as she heard the little groans from her friend, "oh, and enjoy the. . .um. . .date with Inuyasha!" Laughing out, she put the phone back down. Yawning, she trotted to her bedroom and closed the door softly behind her. 

"Am I really in love with Miroku?" Sango wondered to herself. Sighing, "this is going to take more than one night."

####

"Going to the beach again?" Kagome asked, smirking as she and Sango walked out of the school doors the next day. 

"What?" Sango asked in irritation, disgusted at Kagome's smirk, "I go to the beach everyday after school, don't I?"

"Anyway," Sango smiled evilly, "how was your night yesterday?"

Kagome was suddenly interested at the ground, "it was. . .fine." "I bet it is," Sango laughed as Kagome attacked Sango playfully. Sango avoided Kagome's attacking arms and ran to the beach for the whole way. 

Like yesterday, she settled herself near the ultimate players, hoping to get a glance of Miroku.

There he was, his black hair shining under the sunlight, his eyes full of determination as he jumped into the air to catch the flying disk.

So you like him? a little voice asked inside Sango's head. 

Who're you? Sango asked.

I'm your conscience, that little voice replied with impatience, now stop interrupting me with stupid questions and answer this: do you love Miroku or not?

Well. . .I'm not sure, Sango replied with uncertainty. Of course you do, the voice answered for her, don't be ridiculous. Your conscience, that is to say, I, never lie. 

Before Sango could say another word, something hard hit her head.

"Ow. . ." Sango yelped, feeling dizzy as she rubbed her head. "I'm so sorry," a distant voice said, rushing towards Sango. "Hi, Sango, it's you again," that voice exclaimed in surprise. Sango didn't need to be remind who that voice belong to. 

"Miroku," Sango managed to say through dizziness, forgetting to be snappy.

"It seemed the Frisbee is attracted to you," Miroku said, crouching down and smiling apologetically. "Yea," Sango didn't know what else to say. 

"Are you sure you're okay?" Miroku asked, worriedly," where did it hit you?"

"I never thought you would care," Sango replied, glancing Miroku swiftly. 

"Of course I care," Miroku said, "I care everything about you, Sango," he said softly.

"What did he just say?" Sango thought to herself in shock.

"You didn't say what I thought you said, did you?" Sango asked slowly. 

"It depends," Miroku said, grinning, "which sentences are you referring to?" He was back at his old self again.

"Never mind," Sango sighed. None of the two wanted to continue the conversation, so Sango broke the eerie silence, "you doing anything tomorrow?" It's the last day of school. Her cheeks were growing hot.

Miroku looked a bit surprised at the blushing Sango but replied, "nothing much, you?" Sango shook her head. "Oh."

"Do. . . I mean, do you want to go out with me tomorrow?" Miroku asked uncertainly after awhile, looking at Sango as if he was afraid of the answer. Sango stared at Miroku with disbelief but as soon as she noticed what she was doing, she glanced back at the sand.

"I. . .I mean," Miroku began to panic," it's just a hang-out thing, you know?" Sango understood and she nodded for reply. Miroku was relief and smiled warmly at her," I'll wait for you right here tomorrow at seven. Is that all right with you?" Sango nodded once more. "Great!"

"I've got to go," Sango muttered. She couldn't stand it anymore, she had to get out of the scene and fast before she lost control and start laying in Miroku's arms. Sango got up too quickly and tripped on a rock hidden under a layer of sand. A second later, she was on top of Miroku.

Miroku moaned painfully, and Sango was blushing like crazy.

"Hey, are you alright?" Miroku asked gently as he was still under Sango's weight. Sango tried hard not to inhale Miroku's scent; it was just driving her nuts. Without saying anything, Sango pushed herself up and flee out of the crowded beach.

####

A few stars were lingering in the bitter blue sky as Sango raced out towards the beach. Wearing her yellow tank-top and a white mini-skirt, she tried to run as fast as she could. She could not believe it, but she was running late on her first date, and with the one she loved too! Inhaling and exhaling hard, Sango finally found her way to the log they were suppose to meet. The log was already occupied by someone.

"I thought you weren't going to show up," Miroku said with relief.

"Sorry, I'm late," Sango replied.

"Don't worry about it," Miroku pushed the apology aside and said gently, "I'm really glad you're here. 

"You are?" Sango asked as her heart beat back to its normal rate. Miroku nodded.

Soft music was coming out from a house near by and Miroku asked suddenly," Sango, do you want to dance?" He held out his hand. 

"You mean here? Now?" Sango asked, looking around the deserted beach uneasily.

"Sure," Miroku replied. Sango hesitated but took Miroku's warm hand and Miroku led her to a spot clear of jaggy rocks. Miroku put his arms around Sango's waist and Sango put her arms awkwardly around Miroku's neck as they dance to the beat of the music.

Sango felt more relaxed as she dance with Miroku alone on the beach, with a light breeze whistling around them. The music soon faded into the still air. They had stopped dancing but were still holding on to each other, unwilling to let go.

All was dark and silent; it seemed that even the slightest wind was frozen. Miroku's passionate blue eyes looked deeply into Sango's brown ones, making Sango suddenly felt weak and defenseless in his strong arms. Their face lean closer to each other. . .inch by inch. . .so close that they could felt each other's body heat. Their lips touched softly at first but the electrifying touch caused the fire to spark more. 

Under the twilight, Miroku placed a hand behind Sango's neck and lowered her down to his. He applied more pressure to deepened the kiss. His tongue licked her lips lightly, silently asking for admission to her mouth.

Almost against her will, her lips opened to receive his tongue and shyly slipped hers into his. He groaned with pleasure as he wrapped his arm around her waist and her hands gently held his arms for support. 

Miroku traces wet kisses down on to Sango's neck and she continued with her moaning. "Miroku. . ." Sango said, trying hard not to get insane, "not right here. . ." Miroku stopped.

"You're right," Miroku sighed as he led her slowly back to the log to sit down. Sango snuggled herself on Miroku's chest and he lift his hand to brush away a few strands of hair from her face. Sango turned to face him and instantly tangled her legs with his and slipped her arms around Miroku as she held him as close as she could.

Miroku rested his chin on Sango's head as they both watch upon the dark, mysterious heaven. A streak of white light ran across the sky, then another, and another. . .Soon, thousands of shooting stars were flying across like a shower of crystals. Sango quickly closed her eyes and murmured something under her breath. 

"What did you wish for?" Miroku asked softly into Sango's ear, his warm breath tinkling her.

"Do you think we'll stay this way for a really long time?" Sango asked dreamily, instead of answering Miroku's question.

Miroku whispered the answer that no one could hear but the stars upon the heaven.

Come on, just a little closer!

Please press that button!

Yea! That review button down there!

Thanks! ==


End file.
